


A Priori

by MoanDiary



Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Maze and Lucifer are serious about their craft, prompt: roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: “Look,” Maze holds her hands out to him entreatingly, one consummate professional to another. “If I may?”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626784
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	A Priori

“No, you’ve got it totally wrong, Lucifer. Decker needs to be fucked hard,” Maze insists with a crude fist-pumping gesture. Ever since Maze moved in with Chloe, their conversations have been about little else. And he made _one joke_ about Maze beating him to the punch and having sex with her first, and now it’s A Thing. “You don’t know how many times I’ve listened to her weird sex dreams through the wall. I get her.”

Lucifer’s brain grinds to a halt at the thought of the Detective writhing and whimpering in a disheveled bed, imagining a theoretical silk nightie askew, revealing most of the tantalizing curve of a breast. He aches with longing down to his balls. Thinks about what he would do. How he would wake her with feather-light kisses and caresses. How she would blink into consciousness with a smile, already aroused, lips parting—

“Nonsense. The Detective is a gentle soul and benefits from a delicate, subtle, tender approach,” Lucifer replies, dreamily imagining the litany of things he would do to her if she ever were to allow it. “She needs to be seduced, drawn slowly into pleasure until she’s overcome.”

“You know the best way to overcome someone? Physically overcome them.”

He snaps out of his reverie with an eye roll, lifting his forgotten glass of scotch and taking a sip. “You’re such a blunt instrument, Maze.”

“Look,” Maze holds her hands out to him entreatingly, one consummate professional to another. “If I may?”

“Of course.” He sets his tumbler down and spreads his arms a little in invitation. 

In one smooth motion, she lunges forward, takes both of his wrists, spins him around, and pins him against the rough stone wall of his penthouse. She kicks his legs apart and firmly slides one hand between his legs, pausing to squeeze him. Like clockwork, his eternally eager member twitches and swells in her grasp. Meanwhile she brings her mouth to his neck and captures his skin between her teeth, pulling and sucking on it. He moans as she gives him a few rough strokes, hips thrusting forward of their own volition.

She releases him and steps back, raising her eyebrows as if to say, “See?”

He turns back around to face her, adjusting himself and shaking his head. “You’re completely missing the point, Mazikeen. What works for me isn’t at all the same as what works for the detective. If you were to try that on her, she’d kick you out in a heartbeat. Remember, this is a woman who was married to Daniel for Dad knows how many years.” 

(He also knows. It was ten and a half years. An enterprising young woman at the county clerk’s office who owed him a favor sent him a copy of the original marriage certificate at his request. He refuses to look too closely at his own motivations in this matter.)

“And divorced him,” Maze adds.

He sighs. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

“By all means.”

He steps close to her and bends, laying soft, slow, open-mouthed kisses against her neck, her shoulders, the tops of her breasts. She hums a little, clearly pleased despite herself. He slowly descends to his knees, running his hands down her body, fingers leaving trails of heat behind them. He nuzzles into her hip and then works his way between her legs, stroking her clit through her tight leather pants, with barely any pressure at all at first, teasing, and then firmer and firmer as her hands come up to grip his hair and she begins to roll her hips in counterpoint. He dexterously opens her pants and yanks them down a few inches, just enough to allow his mouth access to her wet heat.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she moans cheekily in a passable mimic of the detective’s voice.

He groans and thrusts his tongue inside her, free hand pressing desperately against his confused erection.

Maze growls and has just slung one leg over his shoulder when they’re interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

Lucifer pokes his head around Maze’s hip, hair disheveled and mouth swollen, to find Chloe standing stock still, staring at them, shocked.

“Detective!” He calls cheerfully. “We were just talking about you!”


End file.
